Freakshow
by Sammiekins13
Summary: When a new cirque role into town. Sam falls under a trance and Levi, Sindi and Harley have to save her. Before they lose her forever
1. Chapter 1

Freakshow (from Levi's point of view)

Knock, knock. I opened the door to Samantha. One of my best friends and a ghost girl.  
"Hey bacon tail!" I said takeing the CD.  
My parents didn't like her and said she was a bad influence. We were all watching tv from the kitchen.  
When we saw Curique du gothica ad come on. It was the circus was coming Newcastle today and we had plans to go to opening night.  
Sam looked at like she would a pice of meat. Which wasn't good. She looked to be under a spell. I was about to shake her out of it it my parents interrupted. "Well that's a show we won't be seeing soon." My mother said.  
"What but we had plans to see opening night." I protested.  
All the sudden Sam copied the tv "Ciurque du gothica! Where your night mares come alive."  
"Ha ha very funny you going to stay and croup my parents." I said pushing her out the door.  
"What? Oh sorry I don't know what came over me." she said shaking it off. Then we heard sirens coming from down the road. Letting rings slip around her body.  
"I guess I'll see you at the Curique then." I said smiling.  
"Yeah bye!" she said gliding off to the unknown danger. We were all going to the opening of Ciurque du gothica. We just couldn't let our parents know because that technically that would be skipping 1st period.  
I got to the giant circus tent. It was black with gray and silver bats and spiders. Next to the tent was a condemned building.


	2. Chapter 2

Sindi and Harley were standing by it. "Hey , where's Sam?" Sindi said.  
"Chasing some crime down the street." I said.  
All the sudden we heard sirens and Sam flew behind the building where we were.  
We all looked up and Harley said "Need some where to hide trouble maker!"  
She flew down behind some old crated and boxes. Then walked back out as her normal gothic self.  
"No I'm not hiding from the law!" she said trying to sound causal but fail by a squeaky voice. Then the cops that had been casein her pulled over and she stiffened. Pulling out a megaphone they yelling "Invoso girl come back!" all the way down the street.  
When they passed everyone in our group almost fell over! "Ok that the worst name ever!" Sam said about to spilt her sides. "they better stop calling me that or I'm going to start yelling back you'll never catch me po-lice!"  
We heard a whistle and a black steam train roll up. The middle car door fell open in to a ramp and a gray bald man with a trench coat and a black vest, pants and t-shirt. He held a red and black staff with a crystal ball in the center.  
"Hello children of the night. I am freak show master rings men. Ready to forget all your troubles. Sit back and relax and enjoy the safety and comfort of the circus!"  
"No! boo!" all the goths yelled.  
"Well then you came to the right cirque. Please welcome a small part of the cirque du gothica family!" then out came the freaks. About four the first shot a rope out of the dark train car.  
Nothing happened at first but then a woman with her head on backwards. Came out on the rope. Crawling like a spider till there was no more rope. Then her head spun around forwards. She jump down an bowed. The second was a woman with piercings. The next a strong man. The last was a man on a large wheel spinning around. Till the strong man caught it and the wheel stopped.  
Everyone oohed and awed but Sam that her eyes fixed on the staff freak show was holding. Oh no every one hide!" Sindi said pointing to the parent mob. At the front was all our parents.  
"Why can't they have Monday though Friday jobs like normal parents." Harley said.  
They were all lined up in a row up with signs to protest. We all moved quickly but Sam didn't budge.  
"Creature of the night show them your true colors and by that I mean black!" Freakshow yelled.  
The next thing I heard was, " Hey everyone it Levi, Harley, Sindi and Sam! We skipped school and we're proud oh it!"  
Our parents were on us as soon as they heard Sam's voice.  
The next thing we knew we were in get our butts chewed out over a little thing. All of us were grounded and Sam was put on ice the most. Not just by the adults by me and the other two. When all the adults were out of the room.  
"What were you thinking!" she yelled as loud as she could without getting over as much as a whisper.  
"I don't know. To tell the truth I'm still not clear on what I had even said or how we got caught."  
She said in confusion.  
We didn't believe a word of it till we looked at her face. Sam was a terrible lier and the look on her face was true. So we looked around and decided we would forgive her. We got detention which wasn't as bad as what we thought we would get.  
After school we all sat by each other books pulled up so we could watch the web cast of the Ciurque. Harley had heard about the web cast while we were getting hunted by parents earlier. When the web cast went on again I noticed Sam acting weird. She didn't get throw the first half before she went ghost and jumped into a sleeping .  
Then walked her into closet walked out and stole Creel's keys. Broke the lock with the key and then said 2 words "Cirqure gothica."  
I grabbed the girls and ran out the door. "Come on we have to follow her before what ever is wrong with her gets worse." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the Ciurque and split up. The other two went to look in the stands. I went back stage. I was looking in the trunks when so one said. "Hey what are you doing back?"  
I turned around to see Freakshow standing over me. "Well I'm looking for a friend that's kind of acting a little weird."  
"Oh well that narrows it down to every one in this tent! Ha!"  
"Levi? Where am I? Whats going on?" a cloaked figure said. Then she ran to me and I pulled down the hood. She was a ghost.  
"Sam! Are you..." I said.  
"What is that? Is that free will! Obey me ghost."  
She push me back and said "Im ghost! I have no friends!"  
I saw he was controlling her with the staff. Right before Sam bagged and gagged me.  
When she pulled the bag of of me I was out on the high wire.  
"Sam you don't want to do this!" I yelled.  
Then she toke a sift that was laying by the ledge. It wasn't a fake one either.  
She pushed me on the rope and freakshow said. "Lady's and gentle men please welcome to the act. For his first and final performance." she pushed me with the staff. Her bright green eyes glowed red.  
Then I role a false step and fell. That must of shocked her so much that she snapped out of it.  
"Levi" she yelled flying after me. She caught me ten feet from the ground. Another second I would of been squashed. "Are you ok? What happened?" her eyes were the right color again.  
"Yes but don't scare me like that!" I said  
She bent down in agony and her eyes faded to red again. Then she got up close to my face and said "How should I scare you."  
"Excellent girl nice performance! Now off you go." freakshow said clapping. Sam nodded and walked off so that the crowd wouldn't suspect anything. "That's your one warning boy. If you know what's good for you. You'll head my warning." he said walking off.  
Sindi and Harley ran up. "What were you doing? We are suppose to be looking for Sam." Sindi yelled.  
"That was Sam. She under some kind of spell. You know that staff freak shows holding?" they both nodded. "Yeah well that's what's controlling her."  
We all started to walk to the door when.  
"Kids what are you doing here?" we all turned around to see Sam, Harley, Sindi and mine parent lined up.  
Sindi lied. "Well had urgent bizsness to tend to. So she let us go."  
They bought it at least at that moment. Sam's mom looked around and said. "Well then where's Sam?"  
"Oh she said she was going home." Harley said.  
"Oh well then I better go home then." she said walking to her car and driving away.  
"Now all of you can go home right now." Harley's father said.  
"Yes sir" we all said and started walking home.  
"What are we going to do? What can't just leave her there." Sindi said.  
"Well have to think of something before the train pulls out." Harley said.  
When I got home I turned on the tv. Thank goodness for my dad turning on the news. What I saw wasn't good.  
"Well we have had an ghost attack on the bank. The ghost girl, invoso girl was the leader of a new on coming ghost gang."  
That's when the turned on a video. Sam and four other ghost were on a sercrity camera. Until Sam blasted.  
That was when I ran out the door pulled out my cell and called the girls. "We have a problem! Turn on the news." luckily Sindi hadn't left Harley's.  
"Oh my god she didn't! She wouldn't!" Harley said.  
"It's not her. I already explained what we have to do and that's get the dam staff away from that dam freak!" I said. "I'll meet you two at the Cirqure." then hung up.  
While I was running down the road I got a phone call. It was Sam's mother and she was balling. "Have you seen Sam?" she said in deep breaths.  
I couldn't tell her about her kid being half ghost or being controlled by a evil man."No I haven't" I lied.  
"Ok well if you see her tell her I'll be at that free cirque thing." she said trying to think where her daughter. Then hung up.  
When I got there the girls were waiting for me with worried looks on there faces. Then the train blew its whistle. Sam  
and Freakshow stepped out on the plate form. With a evil laugh Freakshow said "Tata!" waving bye and going back in with Sam on his tail.  
We all ran and jumped on the plate form! Then opened the door to find Freakshow but no Sam. He looked frighten and ran. We chased after him. He climbed up the ladder to the roof. Where a pair of red glowing eyes greeted him in the dark.  
When we got there we saw Sam's eyes were brighter. "Oh no we're losing her."sindi said. "Sam you have to fight it! I saw you on the high wire. You were fighting it do it again." I said  
She started to come though but then freakshow raised his staff and said "No you obey me!" her eyes glow brighter.  
"Hey why don't you hold that a little higher" Sindi said with a smirk.  
I looked over and saw why she had said that. There was a bridge coming. The staff flipped out of his hands. Sindi jumped to grab it. She even had it at her finger tips but she missed. Then the staff landed in a white gloved hand. That hand was Sam's. "Nice girly now high five me!" sindi said. Well Sam did but also shot her as she high fived Sindi.  
"Excellent ghost now bring me my staff. Come on that's a good ghost."  
She looked confused and scared.  
"Sam fight it! You can do it!" Harley said. Sam looked at the staff the at the ring master.  
"Everyone shut up I need to think!"  
"Come on ghost!" he said calling her like a dog. Then he whistle and ghost appeared and grabbed Harley and sindi. Another shot up in front of me and started backing me up.  
"Come on Sam it's either that staff or us!" then I stepped to far and fell off the train. "I didn't mean it to me literal!" I yelled falling to my doom.  
"Levi!" Sam scearmed and flew after me. On the way down she dropped the staff and caught me.  
I made sure the staff dropped. As soon as the staff broken her eye glowed the pretty bright green eyes. The other ghost were free to and let Harley and Sindi.  
Then all the ghost turned to Freakshow. They gave each other a wicked smile and grabbed him. Sam phased her head though the roof and said "Thanks guys be right back!"  
We heard screaming and didn't want to know what was going on. Then the train came to a stop and the ride of terror.  
We all got off and a few minutes later Sam walked out of the room and changed back. She wave good bye to the ghost. That's when the police and the parents showed up.  
"Oh my gosh kids are you ok?" Sam's mother said hugging and kissing her.  
"ugh mother we're fine." she said winking at us.  
She saw the police pull Freakshow out of the train car. He looked paler than he was suppose to be and a black eye.  
"Oh my goodness is that why you were missing." she said pulling Sam tighter.  
"I was missing?...Oh yeah that's why." she looked confused.  
The police came over to us and thanked us for catching Freakshow.  
When we were all alone. "Ok what the hell happened? All I remember is me catching mustachio and the staff shattering."  
"You were under a spell and you robed a bank. Your mother has been worried sick about you because no one has seen or heard from you until now." Harley said.  
"Nice I might as well be FBI's most wanted ghost now."  
"It will get better!" I said.


End file.
